Sealing arrangements of this type are widely used for the connection of exhaust-gas-carrying pipes to cylinder heads of internal combustion engines. Based on the high exhaust gas temperatures that occur, both flat supports of the sealing arrangement and the respective ring element are metallic components with smaller wall thickness in each case. The ring element usually has a profiled configuration.
In a disadvantageous way, the assembly process of such multi-part sealing arrangements is configured in a comparatively complicated manner. During production of the connection with the cylinder head, care must be taken that the ring element is actually present and correctly positioned between the respective connecting parts.